pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric, Water, Fire!
Story Everyone is looking at this strange Pokemon. Rotom-Dex: Since I have been updated. Rotom-Dex scans the Pokemon. Rotom-Dex: Yamper, the Puppy Pokemon. Yamper is an Electric type Pokemon. Yamper has an organ in its body in its body that generates electricity, and this organ is activated when Yamper runs around. Rotom-Dex stops scanning. Jon: Awesome. Nate: You have two Fire types. Josie: How come you can claim to battle it. Jon: No one else put their name forward. Scorbunny! Scorbunny jumps off Jon’s head and on to the floor ready to battle. Jon: Yamper, I want to battle and catch you. Yamper looks serious. Jon: A serious looking Pokemon, awesome. Masey: Be careful. Sonia: Watch carefully. Magnolia: I’m not too sure he knows what he is doing. Yamper heads towards Scorbunny using Spark. Jon: Use Ember! Scorbunny uses Ember, but this doesn’t phase Yamper and he keeps running towards Scorbunny. Jon: Well. Then use Double Kick! Scorbunny uses Double Kick to block just in time, and stops Spark from hitting. Yamper is still close though. Jon: Yamper moves fast. So, Flame Charge! Scorbunny stomps his feet a bit and gets covered in flames. Scorbunny then heads towards Yamper using Flame Charge. Masey: He is so cool. Yamper uses Roar and stops Scorbunny in his tracks and then hits with Bite and tosses Scorbunny at Jon’s feet. Jon: You okay Scorbunny? Scorbunny nods. Sonia: He is an interesting trainer. Magnolia: That’s for sure. Jon: Headbutt! Scorbunny uses Headbutt towards Yamper, who doesn’t dodge and takes the hit, but it doesn’t seem to have done anything, apart from hurt Scorbunny’s head. Jon: Oh come on. Yamper moves fast and charges towards Scorbunny using Spark. Jon: Spark again? Flame Charge! Scorbunny uses Flame Charge at Yamper, stopping each other in their tracks. Scorbunny gets covered in red light quickly for a bit. Masey: What was that? Nate: It shows a stat boost on the Pokemon. Flame Charge is a move which increases the users speed. Masey: Oh…I see. Jon: Flame Charge! Scorbunny uses Flame Charge again and hits Yamper, causing little damage and getting another speed stat rise. Magnolia: I wonder what Jon’s game plan here is. Yamper uses Bite towards Scorbunny. Jon: Double Kick! Scorbunny uses Double Kick to hit the ground so a chunk of stone appears and then kicks it at Yamper. Scorbunny doesn’t take any damage. Nate: I wonder what else Jon will do. Josie: We both know there are many things Jon will do here. Nate: True. Sonia: Tell me, is Jon always like this? Josie: Pretty much, yeah. Yamper hits Scorbunny using Bite. Jon: You still good? Scorbunny nods and hops from one foot to the other staying in the same spot. Yamper then runs at Scorbunny again using Spark. Jon: Here we go. Jon then smiles. Magnolia: Smiling? Sonia: I wonder why? Jon: Now, let’s use your energy. Dodge first! Scorbunny uses dodges Yamper’s attack. Jon: Circle it! Scorbunny runs circles around Yamper, with Yamper spinning on the spot following Scorbunny. Soon, Yamper stops and topples on to his back confused from following Scorbunny. Jon: Great. Now Flame Charge! Scorbunny uses Flame Charge at Yamper, hitting and taking a bit more damage. Yamper finds his footing but is confused. Jon: Great job. Jon gets a Pokeball out of his pocket. Jon: Let’s go, Pokeball! Jon throws the Pokeball at Yamper, hitting. Yamper gets sucked into the Pokeball and it moves around a bit then sparkles. Jon: Yes! Scorbunny grabs the Pokeball and gives it to Jon. Jon: Thanks Scorbunny. Masey: So you caught Yamper? Sonia: Yes he did. Masey: Cool. That was…great to watch. Nate: You done it again, using a Pokemon who didn’t have a type advantage and still won. Jon: You know me by now. Josie: That we do. Magnolia: I have to say, that is the first time I’ve seen anyone do that. Jon gets a sitrus berry out from his pocket and gives it to Scorbunny to eat and recover some HP. Sonia: Here. Sonia give Nate, Josie and Masey some Pokeballs. Sonia: You can use these to capture Pokemon on your journey. Magnolia: So, I wish you all the best of luck and have fun travelling Galar. The Lab’s number is in the phones if you have any questions you wish to ask, call us and one of us will be able to answer. Masey: Thank you. Nate: Well, I’m going to head off. I’ll call you soon Jon. Jon: Okay. Jon and Nate shake hands and Nate walks off. Sonia: What are you three going to do now then? Josie: Leave soon as well. Once we have healed our Pokemon up. Masey: I can’t wait to start this journey. Everyone smiles and the screen freezes on them. Major events *Jon catches a Yamper. *Both Nate and Josie leave the group. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Masey Miller Josie Adams Magnolia Sonia Pokemon Jon *Scorbunny *Typhlosion *Yamper Nate *Grookey Josie *Delphox *Scorbunny Masey *Sobble Wild * Yamper Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Galar: New Adventures Category:Episodes